Strong World - Act I: East Blue
by Darklion0296
Summary: During the pirates' stay at Windmill Village Shanks' had asked Luffy why he wanted to become a pirate. The boy answered him but Shanks' response will alter the course of Luffy's life forever. AU. Very Slight OOC Luffy. Not so canon divergent.


**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and Toei Animation.**

* * *

 _Wealth, fame, power… Gold Roger, the man who became the King of the Pirates obtain this and everything else the world had to offer. Mere moments before his execution on the scaffold he issued a challenge to the world._

" _My Treasure? You can have it for all I care. I left in all in that place. Now you all just have to do is find it."_

 _These words had lured many from all four corners of the globe into the Grand Line in pursuit of riches and dreams greater than man ever dared to imagined. The world transitioned to what was known as the Great Pirate Era…_

 _Although this may have been the start of the age of dreams, adventure and romance it was also the start of the age of fear, suffering, and chaos. While many pursuit of dreams beyond comprehension there are also those who deliver agony to many depriving them of their hope, their future, and their own dreams as well._

 _But just as there where those who were lured into dreams there were those who were lured into pursuing justice. Justice for all those who had suffered in this Golden Age of Pirates. The brave men and women who vow to protect all those who cannot protect themselves. The many dedicated into bringing peace and order in this uncontrollable and chaotic world._

 _The weak, the brave, and the fearful must rise in this Strong World. For whoever those who are greatest of the great are the ones who can change the world..._

"Come on Shanks! Take me out to sea with you guys I wanna be a pirate too!" A seven-year old boy exclaimed in an excitement. The boy had messy black hair, well tanned skin, and was wearing a white shirt with the word anchor on it, jean shorts, and sandals. Underneath his eye was a white bandage.

"Dahahaha! As if you can ever make it as a pirate!" Right beside the boy was a shaven goatee and red haired man in his late twenties. He was sitting on a swivel chair like the seven-year-old boy next to him. He wore a half buttoned white shirt exposing parts of his chest, a large red sash is around his waist with his shirt tucked in it, a slightly loose brown trousers collected halfway up his shin with golden buttons down the outer leg, and sandals. His most distinctive features however was the three scars on his left eye and the Straw Hat on his head. "After all an anchor like you would sink the moment he steps foot on the water."

"So! I'll be okay if I don't fall off the ship!" The boy retorted back. "And I'm a good fighter too! My punches are like pistols!" He emphasize his point by punching the air.

"Really…" Shanks mutters in sarcasm as he resumed his meal pretending he was listening to the boy.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" The boy shouted comically baring his teeth.

Just then a group of men with their arms wrapped around each others' shoulders danced over to the two catching their attention. They were laughing and smiling having the stench of alcohol and booze on them.

"Hey Luffy don't be down!" said one of the men.

"Yeah have fun at whatever you want to do!" said another man with wavy blond hair and dark skin with a blue headband that had the word 'Yasopp' on it.

"Yeah! Being a pirate is fun!" said a much rounder man with goggles and a green white striped bandana.

"The sea is broad and vast!"

"We get to see different islands!"

"And most of all: we're free!"

Luffy opened his mouth in excitement and admiration after hearing what the dancing pirates had to say. Meanwhile Shanks turns back at the dancing group and sighed. "Hey. Don't fill his head with such nonsense."

"But it's true!" said the rounded man laughing.

"Yeah boss. Why not take him on one trip?" said a man sitting at a table not to far away getting Luffy's hopes up.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed another.

Shanks turned back to his meal and smirked. "Fine. But one of you would have to trade places with him."

"O.k. we're done here back to drinking!" One of them said. The group of pirates who were dancing turned back and danced away from the two.

A tick mark formed on Luffy's head. "Traitors!"

"Sorry Luffy but you're just a kid." Shanks said smiling at the boy next to him. "If you were ten I _might_ consider you joining our crew."

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm a grown-up!" Luffy yelled ticked off of what Shanks had said.

"Hey now, don't get so bent out of shape." Shanks smiled, he then grabbed a glass of orange juice and handed it to Luffy. "Here have some juice."

"Ok. Thanks Skanks!" Luffy accept the drink and gulped it down.

"Pirates don't drink juice, _kid_!" Shanks said and busted out laughing.

"HEY!" Luffy yelled out. Having had enough of Shanks' constant teasing he got out of his seat and stomped away from the laughing red haired pirate.

"Hey Luffy try to be a bit more understanding," Luffy looked up to see a man taller than Shanks sitting crossed leg on his chair, he was sitting at a table a couple of feet from where Shanks was. The man had black hair pulled to a ponytail and was smoking a cigarette. He wore a black, v-neck shirt along with loose dark green pants with numerous pockets on them, tucked inside his black gold buckled boots, as well a yellow sash around his waist.

"The boss is a captain of a pirate crew so he knows more than anyone how dangerous and tough being a pirate can be." The man told the boy smiling. "He's not trying to break your spirit you know."

Luffy however wasn't convinced. "Yeah right! Shanks just likes making fun of me!"

"Anchor!" Shanks playfully called out.

"SEE!" Luffy yelled pointing at the man with a tick mark forming on his head.

Back with Shanks the bartender on the other side of the bar walked over to the snickering man while drying the cup in her hand with a washcloth. She was a young attractive woman that was in her early twenties with black hair and brown eyes. She wore wore an orange with dark orange stripes kerchief over her head, a lighter orange with darker orange crossed stripes blouse with black sleeves and a long light blue skirt and orange sneakers with white soles. "I guess you're having fun as usual." She smiled.

"Yeah. I love teasing the little guy." Shanks said smiling as he reposition himself leaning his back on the bar.

The bartender looked over to Luffy smiling at the boy. "Luffy, you want something to eat too?"

That caught Luffy's attention and with a big smile he nodded. "Uh huh. Put it on my treasure tab."

Luffy rushed over to the table and sat back on his stool. Shanks smirked as the boy grabbed his silverware. "Treasure tab again? You shouldn't take advantage of Makino like that, you know."

"I'm not! Once I become a pirate and find treasure I'll pay it all back." Luffy said looking at Shanks.

Makino giggled as she handed a plate of steak and a salad to the boy. "I'll hold you to that then."

Luffy mouthed watered a bit as he looked at the plate presented to him and immediate helped himself to it. Like most children his age instead of cutting bits and pieces of it with his knife he plunged his fork into it and tried to take a large bite of it.

As Luffy childishly tried to eat his steak Shanks took a glanced at him and asked. "Hey Luffy. I've been meaning to ask. Why do you want to be a pirate anyway?"

With a tough pull Luffy successfully chomped down on his steak stumbling a bit. He looked over to Shanks and with a big grin said. "I want to be free like you guys!"

"Oh…" Shanks turned his gaze back to his drink. The only reason why Luffy wanted to be a pirate was because of him and his crew. He remembered a while back when he was talking to Makino about Luffy as said boy played around with Shanks' men that Luffy was the only child in Windmill Village and while he liked every adult there (and everyone else adored the little boy) he never really had friends to play with or admirable people to truly look up to. She even mentioned that Luffy never heard the word pirate till Shanks and his men arrived a year ago. Even though he liked the idea of Luffy being a pirate he wanted to make sure that the energetic boy would choose the path that is right for him.

"... Oh. And I don't want to be lame Marine like my grandpa." Luffy added chewing on his steak.

Shanks sharply turned his attention to Luffy with wide eyes.

…

…

…

...

…

...

…

…

… The next thing anyone knew Shanks fell back on his chair cackling like a madman while clutching to his stomach. Everyone startled by the sudden outburst focused their attention at the laughing man rolling on the floor. "AS IF YOU CAN EVER HOPE TO BE A MARINE! DAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT!?" Luffy angrily roared with sharp teeth and several tick marks.

*** Two Days Later ***

At early dawn, many of the villagers of Windmill gathered as Shanks and his crew loaded the rest of their supplies onto their ship. While many of the citizen have been wary of the pirates, especially the mayor, when they arrived they couldn't help but to greatly respect and admire them after they saved Luffy from the mountain bandits at the cost of Shanks' left arm. So now they arrived to say their farewells the the odd band of outlaws along with Makino and Luffy.

"So you really aren't coming back?" asked a gloomy Luffy as he stood besides Makino in front of Shanks who was now wearing a black cape over his shoulders.

"Yeah. It was a nice overly extended vacation but this is where we part ways now." He said looking at the child and woman with a sad smile.

Despite not wanting his only true friend to leave Luffy smiled and said his farewell. "'Kay. I won't ask you to take me anymore. I'm going out to sea all on my own." He failed to notice the sad smile on Makino's face as she looked down at the boy.

Shanks however did, he knows how much Luffy meant to Makino being the adorable baby brother that she never had but regardless of what she felt she wanted Luffy to be happy.

And so did Shanks.

Shanks playfully stuck his tongue out to the little boy. "I wouldn't take you with me anyway. You'll never make it as a pirate. Especially a marine." Snickering at his last statement,

That got Luffy riled up and shouted at his friend. "YES I WILL! I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I'M GONNA BE THE BEST AND STRONGEST MARINE IN HISTORY! STRONGER THAN YOU AND YOUR CREW SO THAT I CAN HELP EVERYONE WHO NEEDS IT!"

Everyone from the villagers to the pirates smiled in admiration as the boy made his proclamation to the red haired pirate. Especially Shanks happy to know the path Luffy truly wanted to: protect everyone in this cruel Strong World just like Shanks protected him.

"So you'll surpass us huh? In that case..." Shanks smiled as he grabbed his hat with his only hand removing it. He knelt down and placed it on Luffy's head. "... I'll leave this hat to you. This thing mean more to me than any treasure in the world. Take good care of it and bring it back to me only when you fulfil your dream. That's our promise Luffy."

By now Luffy was in tears struggling not to cry in front of the man he respects the most. He intended to fulfil that promise and become the greatest marine the world has ever known.

After several goodbyes Shanks and the rest of his crew finished loading their ship and departed. Shanks' crew cheerfully yelled out the farewells at the villagers as they leave the island for good.

'He definitely takes after his grandpa Garp doesn't he Captain?' Shanks thought as he smiled at a tearful Luffy who was clutching onto his hat tightly as Makino placed her hands on the boy's shoulders smiling at Shanks.

Soon Windmill Village vanished from the pirates sight and they began start their tasks, which mostly involved drinking and sitting around.

"So marine huh?" Shanks turns to see the man with the black ponytail and cigarette smirking at him as he rested his rifle on his shoulder.

"What can I say Beckman, I have a soft spot for the young and determine regardless of their goals." Shanks said as he leaned back on the rails looking over the direction of Windmill Village. "And I won't lie, if Captain Roger haven't found me all those years ago I'll probably might ended up as a marine too. And who knows maybe he and Dragon might end up cleaning the Government and Captain Roger's mess." He smiled at the last part.

Despite being a pirate Shanks truly respect the marines who are honorable and would protect those who couldn't protect themselves. He knows how nasty the majority of pirates are and how much trouble they cause to innocent people. But he also knows how corrupt the World Government is ruling the world with an iron clad fist. So if there is some small chance the someone like Luffy or Dragon can change the world were freedom isn't something you need to seek out then Shanks will give his full support to that person. After all freedom is everyone's right not the so called justice.

"Captain marine vessel dead ahead!" One of his men on top of the crow's nest called out.

Shanks smirked at the mere mention of marine ship. "Probably old man Garp, can't wait to rub it in his face." He said as he stood up, he knows from the stories Luffy briefly told him how his grandfather wanted him to be a marine with Luffy keep refusing saying how lame it was to follow in his grandpa's shoes. He and his crew never had the pleasure of bumping into Garp since when they would set out when Garp would seldomly visit Luffy. But more to the point Shanks, a pirate, was able to convince the boy to be the best marine in the world without traumatizing him of course.

"No its someone much worse." Beckman said. That caught Shanks off guard he looked to see a tensed Beckman with a stoned cold look on his face looking over the the direction of the marine vessel. Shanks looked over to where Beckman was looking his eyes widen when he got glimpse of what was heading to their direction.

Instead of seeing a marine battleship Shanks saw a small black half crescent shaped raft big enough for one person that had an engine on its back, two paddle-wheels on its sides, and a small sail on the engine with the words marine written on it and the symbol below it. On it was a slender attractive woman years older than Shanks with black curl hair and a stitched scratch above her eye. She was wearing a pink bikini top with a white single breasted suit jacket over it unbuttoned and its sleeves folded above her elbows, as well as black jeans and black heeled shoes. She also wore a pair of black leather gloves with black metal plates on its knuckles and fingers and a large white coat draped over her shoulders with the justice written in japanese kanji on the back.

"G-G-Gion!?" Shanks stuttered. "What's that she-devil doing here of all places?!"

"Don't know." Beckman said gripping his rifle. "But the last thing we want is to pick a fight with her here."

Shanks quickly walked over to the head of the ship. "Everyone we got company! Man your posts!" Shanks ordered. The drinking carefree pirates quickly rushed to their respective stations preparing for the worst quickly becoming the battle hardened warriors of the sea they were supposed to be.

As the pirates prepare for the worse Gion sped towards them. When she got closer she pulled over to the side of the larger ship. She looked up to see Shanks and Beckman looking down right at her.

"Red Hair so what do I owe the pleasure of running into you here in the East Blue?" The woman asked crossing her arms. Her tone was that of suspicion and wary.

Shanks gave her a coy grin. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with doll. Just passing through. That's all." He said flirtatiously as he leaned his arm on the rails despite slightly sweating. Next to him Beckman stood next to Shanks hand on his rifle his face serious daring her to try anything funny. Even behind them away from Gion's view were the rest of the crew with their weapons already drawn out preparing to face of against the she-devil.

Meanwhile Gion wasn't convinced with Shanks' statement, "Sorry but as a marine officer I can't help but worry. After all what business would an Emperor of the New World be doing here in the weakest sea." She pointed out her eyes narrowing at the men.

Shanks kept his composure. "You of all people should know how boring the New World gets after staying there for so long. So I thought why don't me and my boys take a cruise across the world maybe even stopping by the sea where my captain was born. There's no harm in that right."

Shanks and Gion kept there gazes on each other daring the other to make the first move. Around them the waves began to move erratically and even some of parts of Shanks' ship began to crack and bust as well. And the sky above them began to darken as the clouds block whatever sunlight that was present.

The tension in the air was thick.

After a very long agonizing minute Gion sighed. "No. I guess not…" She said as the abnormal phenomenon began to wither away. She then prepared to take her leave. "Since I'm off duty I won't report this Sengoku or bring you in. Just behave yourselves alright."

Shanks grin at her statement. "When don't I doll?" He asked in fake innocence.

Gion narrowed her eyes at the pirate but said nothing as started her raft departing from the pirate ship. Although she admits that Red Hair was a man of his word it didn't go unnoticed to her that his signature hat was missing as well as his arm.

When she was out of view Shanks and his crew minus Beckman let out a large sigh of relief. "Man I thought we were dead back there." One of the men said.

"Tell me about it," Shanks said. After a few seconds Shanks regained his composure and looked to his crew. "Alright boys since the she-devil caught wind of our vacation looks like we have to cut it short and head back to the New World." He heard loud groans of displeasure coming from his crewmates.

"Quit your whining already, captain's orders." Beckman said and then smirked. "And besides we can stop by Fishman Island on the way there."

And that got the grew cheering once more, except for a certain dark skinned blonde who just shook his head in amusement.

"That's settles it next stop reverse mountain-"

"BBBBBOOOOSSSS!" Shanks was interrupted when one of his men shrieked out from the back of the ship. Startled by the sudden outburst he, Beckman, and a few others rushed over there to see the rounder pirate with the google and green striped bandana looking through his spyglass towards direction where Gion was headed to. The pirate had lost all color of his body and was shaking.

"Roo what is it!?" Shanks said with concern.

Roo said nothing as he shankly handed over the spyglass to Shanks. Worried what got one of his strongest men spooked Shanks snatched the spyglass presented to him. He brought it towards his eye and pointed at the same direction where Roo was looking towards.

When he got a view of Gion Shanks' jaw dropped to the floor and his body went ghostly pale.

*** At Windmill Village ***

"It's Gion!"

"Gion's back!"

"It's been so long since we seen you!"

Gion smiled as she stepped out of her raft as the villagers of Windmill Village gathered around the port.

"Hello everyone! My this is a big surprise!" She waved surprise of the sudden welcoming committee. "I should probably leave home more often."

"Big Sis Gion!" Gion looked over to see Makino heading towards her. Gion smiled as she walked over and gave Makino a sisterly hug.

"Makino it's good to see you again," Gion said as she looked down at the shorter bartender.

"You too. I thought you won't be back till tomorrow." Makino said happy to see the older woman.

"That was the plan," She said as the two pulled away. "But I was able to convince Tsuru to let me take my vacation early." She the tilted her head as she caught view of another person walking towards the women. "Oh hello to you too Mayor Woop Slap."

Woop Slap was an elderly frail man with oval glasses, and a white mustache and goatee. He wore a yellow button shirt, horizontal red and white striped pants and hat, and green shoes. He walked over to the two taller woman with his walking cane his expression was that of unamusement. "Hello Gion. I see you still haven't learned to dress yourself more appropriately for your age." He said sharply noticing the older woman more or less completely shirtless underneath her coat.

Gion stuck her tongue out playfully. "Not my fault you can't keep your eyes off me," She teased causing Makino to suppress a giggle and Woop Slap to blush in embarrassment. "And besides I think it looks cute." She said showing off her outfit causing the majority of the village men to swoon over her. Woop Slap huffed murmuring how immoral woman are nowadays.

As Gion teased the elder man she felt something brushed against her legs. "Mom!" She looked down to see Luffy looking up at her with a big toothy smile. "Luffy!" Gion laughed as she picked up the smaller boy with ease bringing her son to a loving hug happy to see her little bundle of joy.

Her eyes then snapped open when she felt something brush against her cheek. She slightly pulled away from Luffy and noticed Red Haired Shanks' hat on the top of her baby's head. "Sweety where did you get that hat and the scar under your eye."

*** Back at Sea ***

Shanks and his men were white as snow and their jaws dropped to the ground.

Luffy, the simple minded little boy who talked about adventure and danger was the marine she-devil Gion's son. Even Beckman was at a lost for words sweating bullets at the revelation. He was the one who deduced that Luffy is Garp's grandson but he never would have predicted that the marine she-devil Gion, who was far worse the Garp, was Luffy's mother.

Suddenly they all remembered how Luffy stabbed himself to prove to them he was tough and how he nearly got himself killed defending their honor.

"QUICK GET US OUT OF HERE!" Shanks shrieked to his navigator. Not wanting to incur the wrath of the marine she-devil the Red Haired Pirates made a beeline towards the Reverse Mountain hoping to get a head start while Gion learned what had transpire at Windmill Village and more specifically her son from poor Makino.

Sadly when they reached reverse mountain Gion, burning with horrific unmatched fury, caught up to them. Since that day many had spread rumors in the New World on how the marine she-devil Gion went toe-to-toe with the Emperor Red Hair Shanks and how she took his left arm and Straw Hat causing an uproar in the grandline for the next few years.

*** 10 Years Later: Somewhere In The East Blue ***

"So much for the start of the Straw Hat Unit's grand patrol in the East Blue huh."

"That senile old geezer... Did he seriously have to get us the cheapest boat money berri could buy!?"

"Complaining isn't going to help you know."

"Yeah and besides with all that money we have we can buy all the meat we want!"

"Which we lost when the ship got caught in the whirlpool genius!"

"Oh right! Shishishishi! Forgot about that."

"I swear when we get out of this I'm contacting HQ and make sure I get transferred out of this damn crew!"

"Good luck with that. As if Kuzan will ever approve of that let alone look over your request."

"Your fault you didn't ask who was leading in the first place."

"How was I supposed to know that this Monkey was going to be in charge!?"

"Shishishishi!"

"To think I give up my promotion for this… *Deep Sigh*."

"*Coughing* Do you seriously have to smoke in here!?"

"He couldn't stop smoke if his life depended on it."

"Ow! Can you stop poking me with your damn sword!?"

"Shut up!"

"What was that!?"

Bonk! Bonk!

"OW!/GAH!"

"Can it you damn brats!"

"Shishishi- *Bonk!* OW! Why'd you hit me!?"

"Because it's your fault were in this damn mess!"

"And it's hard to move in this damn crate too!"

"No it's not. You just have to move carefu-"

"EEE!"

"Sorry!"

"Its fine.."

"Seriously you gonna let him get away with that?"

"It's not like he did it on purpose!"

"Yeah right."

"Hey lay off you-"

Bonk! Bonk!

"OW!/OW!"

…

…

…

…

…

"So how long we've been in here?"

"I dunno an hour I guess?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey I know lets play a-"

"CAN IT LUFFY/MONKEY!"

"Hmph meanies…" Luffy pouting his lip at two of his three companions in the large crate with him as it drifted in the sea of the East Blue its destination unknown.


End file.
